Flying Hearts
by Micky and Spells
Summary: Miki is the newest member of the flock ever since they saved her from the school. Except the flocks troubles are never over as they are still being hunted. Will this new member help them escape and catch a certain blind boys heart? OC x Iggy
1. Prison

**Written by: Micky**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride series.**

**A/N: This story starts a little bit before Angel is captured in the first book and goes off into a sort of off story where the main character goes with Iggy. So there are no real spoilers in this. Also Iggy will be introduced in the second chapter and we'll get to see him more later on. The first chapter is sort of an intro but It is still important…wow this was a long note.**

* * *

><p>It was cramped, dingy, cold and a true living nightmare. The dog crate I was trapped in could barely fit me if I lay in a cramped ball. These demons in white truly didn't treat me like a human being. In truth, I guess I wasn't reallyhuman but not by my own wishes. I looked human, with clear blue-grey eyes and straight blond hair. I was pretty short and thin from being stuck in a cramped cage most of my life and I had purple streaks from when chemicals spilled in it. Only, I was far from being a normal teenage girl. I had retractable, black raven wings that could burst from my spine on command. I could heal twice as fast as any human; I was also three times as strong and three times as fast. I had a super-human memory and I had heightened senses. I was the only surviving "subject" of the ten selected for the experiment. I was the definition of a mutant freak.<p>

I had been taken when I was only four years old, nearly ten years ago. Since then I had become the greatest success of this lab. Subject 04 of project Aviaries 2.0, that was what the people in white called me. I was nothing more than a lab rat to them. Here, lying on the cold, bare floor of the crate, I truly did feel like a trapped rat.

* * *

><p>A sharp pain shot through my entire body. I doubled over clutching my stomach, attempting to keep back my meagre lunch. A robotic voice came over the speaker, blaring rather loudly in the empty room.<p>

"Again, that answer was incorrect. That's enough for now."

The door clanked open and the hinges creaked loudly as a white coat pushed the door open. They came and dragged me from the room. I had been forced to answer questions; if I was incorrect I would receive a shock of electricity. It was something I was used to having to go through since I was little.

They dragged me back through the halls and placed me into my cage, locking it tight. I was drained and felt as though I was going to hurl at any moment. It was after I took a few, deep breathes that I heard it, a soft moan. I searched around taking in the sight of a new cage next to mine. Inside I saw what might have been two little boys. One had scaly skin like a fish and the other was just as scaly only it had a few too many fingers and toes, it was horribly disfigured. They looked to be around two years old. I inched towards the side where my cage met theirs and stuck a hand through the bars. They immediately moved to the other side of the cage. I felt sorry for them; their lives were practically over before they even began. I didn't want them to feel frightened so I began to sing.

"_Close your eyes go to sleep. It will be a new day, close your eyes…"_

As I sung, the less disfigured boy moved closer to me and took my hand in his small, scaly one. Following the first ones example the other boy came forward and let me touch his cheek. That night I spent signing as the two boys fell asleep holding my hands.

* * *

><p>I flew around the cage one more time, my raven like wings brushing the air with powerful strokes. I had spent the last two or three hours dodging objects that had been launched at me by the white coats. I wasn't sure why they were doing this only that it felt magnificent to be in the air once more. I spun and twisted, taking care not to crash my large wings against the walls of the small enclosure.<p>

"That's enough for today."

The voice rang from a megaphone on one of the walls. I dropped from the air immediately, landing clumsily on the packed dirt. Once I had refused to stop, shivers ran down my spine as I remembered. They had sent out men that turned into horrifying wolves. They had ripped me from the air and ripping my flesh with their sharp fangs. I still had nightmares of them leaving me bloodied on the floor…I shook off the thoughts and arched my back, letting out a choked scream as my wings shrank back into my fragile frame. I lay there panting, feeling some blood drip down my spine and into my torn coat. They came in and handed me a new coat as they dragged me back to my cage.

"Hi."

A soft voice whispered through the darkness. I peered around seeing a new girl. She couldn't be more than six or seven with curly blond hair, gentle blue eyes and pure white wings. She was crouched down talking to the two boys who looked terribly frightened. She then turned to me and repeated her greeting.

"Hello."

"Who are you?"

"Subject 04 of the Aviaries 2.0 project. Who are you?"

"Angel."

I nodded then half turned to the two boys who had come to greet me with bright, half smiles on their faces. I patted their heads and began to sing. They murmured happily then fell asleep. I then turned my gaze to the girl, Angel, who was staring at me.

"Is there something wrong?"

"You look completely human, so why are you here?"

"I'm not human. I'm like you."

"Me? Like with wings and bird DNA?"

"Yes."

"Then where are your wings."

"There hidden in my back."

Seeing a questioning look on her face I began to explain what I was and how I came to be here. In turn, she told me her stories from being in the school, as she called it. She also told me of her flock and all the fun and amazing things they did together. She told me how she missed her brother and knew that Max, the leader, would come and get her eventually. As she drifted off to sleep I couldn't help wondering what it would feel like to have friends, a family.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so that wasn't the best chapter I have ever written but the first one is always hard and I haven't read the book in a while. So please R&R and I promise the second chapter will be better with a brief looked at IGGY! Yay!**


	2. Freedom

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**A/N: Ok so I know there wasn't ANY sign of Iggy in the previous chapter but please don't kill me he is making a small appearance here. Yes I say small for this will hopefully be a short chapter. I hope you enjoy and there will be much more Iggy in the chapters to come!**

* * *

><p>Horrible screeching awoke me from my sleep. I looked around quickly to see one of the boys crouching over a motionless figure. I looked closer to see that it was the disfigured boy, dead. Tears came to my eyes as I looked at his small body laying crumpled to one side. The door swung wildly open and a wolf man or eraser as Angel called them, strode in. He stormed over to the cage with the two boys. He opened it and threw the body out. It made a horrible splatting sound as it hit the floor. Then the eraser reached in and grabbed the other little boy. I started to scream and curse at the eraser, demanding that he put the boy back. He just snarled and kicked my cage sending it flying into the back wall. I quickly flipped off my back only to see the eraser snap the boy's neck. I couldn't help it; once the eraser was gone I cried loud, wet, snotty tears. I could hear Angel sobbing softly in her cage. At that moment I just wanted to die.<p>

* * *

><p>A maniacal cackle brought me back from my dark thoughts. It was far later in the day and my stomach was growling fiercely. The door was opened and three new crates were placed in the room. They all held kids with wings. I turned to Angel as seeing the look on her excited face; I figured they were members of her flock. One cage held a girl who looked barely older than ten or eleven. She was too tall to fit in the large cage she was in. She had brown curly hair, dark skin and russet wings, like a hawk. Lazily she opened her eyes and I could see they were a dark brown. In another crate was another girl, around my age with brown wings. She was a brunette with blond streaks; she seemed oddly pale in contrast to her hazel eyes. In the last cage there was a boy who looked almost older than me and barely fit in his cage for he was well muscled and tall. He had olive coloured skin, dark brown eyes and black hair. His wings were <em>almost <em>as dark as mine and he was incredibly handsome. I stared around confused as the older girl began to talk to Angel. From what I understood, the elder girl was Max, the leader, the younger one was Nudge and the boy was Fang. There were apparently still two that were not captured. I was soon confused and lost with what exactly they were saying, instead I stared at the boy. He was sitting with his legs held up against his chest with a blank look on his face. The younger girl was clearly freaking out but I wondered what he was thinking. He didn't show any emotion and this confused me incredibly. I almost wanted to talk to him except I felt shy. Instead I just sat there as the small room fell silent.

* * *

><p>My cage started to shake and I awoke to see an eraser chuck my crate next to Angels on a luggage carrier. I looked around quickly, taking in the sad sight of another failed experiment by the white coats and the joy that seemed to be plastered onto the erasers faces. One reached into my cage and pulled one sharp claw over my cheek leaving a slight cut that lightly dripped blood. I winced and moved as far away from the edge of the cage as possible. They brought us to a pretty large yard and set our crates down.<p>

Suddenly I heard the cry of hawks and looked up to see them dive bombing the erasers. Max had somehow managed to free Angel who crawled over to me and unlatched my cage. I crawled out looking around. An eraser was making an attempt to grab Angel, I ran forward leaping up and slamming my foot hard into his ribs hearing a light crack. I spun again to see Max grab Angel and throw her into the air. Her wings beat weakly yet frantically against the wind. She looked back worriedly at me. I understood and tried to free my wings from my back. I only managed to have a sharp pain run through my entire body that brought me to my knees. There were erasers everywhere and hawks in a fierce battle, I had the chance to escape yet all I could do was sit here in pain. I heard a thud along with the flapping of wings. I stared up to see a tall boy. He had strawberry blond hair, deep blue eyes and light cream wings. He looked over me, seeming to be searching for something.

"I can't see you so you better come here and hold on tight."

I stood quickly and ran over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He reached out and wrapped me in his strong arms, picking me up effortlessly. A rush of hawks flew around us as he leapt into the air, wings beating powerfully against the air. He soared higher and higher into the sky, effortlessly carrying me with him. I stared down at the school, the erasers getting and the white coats. I watched them get farther and farther away. I was free. For once in my life, I was free.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright so we saw Iggy in this chapter even though briefly at the end but she's free now so that means plenty of time with the flock and Iggy! So please R&R I appreciate it greatly!**


	3. Flock

**Disclaimer: Ya I don't own anyone besides my OC.**

**A/N: OK! So mini cutesy chapter to meet the flock so enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I stood up brushing the dust off of my hospital clothes, after a few hours of flying the flock and I had finally landed next to a charming little lake surrounded by a small forest of trees. The blonde boy who had been carrying me made a rather clumsy landing. I was not particularly annoyed for I was staring at the beautiful scenery around me. I had never really seen trees or felt grass before. I had only caught glimpses of it in the distance as I flew. I was gawking at everything, then bent to feel the grass, so soft!<p>

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

I glanced up to see Fang looking at me with kind brown eyes. I blushed realizing I must look ridiculous crawling around on my hands and knees. I stood and nodded.

"It's my first time seeing trees and grass. I'm just amazed right now."

He chuckled and took a bag off his back. When he opened it he produced granola bars and handed one to me. I took it, never having eaten one before I was shocked by its taste. Practically swallowing it whole I finished off the bar and thanked Fang with a smile.

"Someone sounded hungry."

I spun to face the blond boy who had spoken. He was standing not too far from me except he was facing the other direction. He was rotating his right shoulder, stretching out a large cream coloured wing.

"Um…We'll it's just that it's better than the food I normally eat."

"I won't argue there."

He turned and gave me a bright smile although he wasn't exactly looking at me. I felt a tug on my arm pulling my attention to the girl, Nudge, who then handed me a bundle of clothes. I stared at them not entirely sure what to do.

"You can go change over there. These are my extra's but you're not that much taller than me so they should fit."

She motioned towards a large tree. I nodded slowly but before I went behind the tree I trudged over to Max and felt so incredibly embarrassed as I whispered.

"Um…Could you…would you mind helping me with these?"

She looked down at my bundle then nodded. She strode confidently to the tree as I shuffled shyly behind her. If there had been a hole nearby I would have crawled in it and probably not come out for an incredibly long time.

"You never wore clothes like this?"

"No only the ones the school gave me and normally I was be either passed out or too hurt to be able to do it myself."

I saw a look of pity cross her face and I blushed. I had always felt vulnerable then, like I did now. Only this time I had nothing to fear. Max showed me how to put on the clothes, which consisted of undergarments (courtesy of Max for we were luckily the same size even though she was much taller) a purple tank top with space for wings, cute denim shorts, blue shoes with socks and a feather light white sweater. When I finally emerged from behind the tree I felt a lot more free than in my other clothes and…happier. I thanked Nudge for the clothes. The others had already prepared a mini bonfire going even though it was not quite dark yet. I sat on the grass in between Fang and Angel.

"So…uh, who are you? Your new and I know you helped my sister but what's your name?"

I turned to see a boy with seriously blond hair, clear blue eyes and cream coloured wings. I was at first extremely confused because he had said 'sister.' I stammered.

"I…uh…um…subject 04 of project aviaries 2.0. 14 years of age. Um…Who are you?"

"Gassman, but you can call me Gazzy. I'm Angel's older brother."

I stared shocked. The boy looked more like Nudge's age, eleven, not eight. I quickly snapped out of it staring down at my hands.

"Don't you have a name?"

I looked up to meet the blond boys questioning look. I then shook my head curling my legs up to my chest and hugging them tight. Fang put a hand on my arm which stopped me from rocking back and forth.

"My name is Iggy. I'm 14 also. Don't you have a name? Like any at all, that someone might have called you?"

Recognition sparked in my memory. Angel had told me back at the school that one of her friends was blind. This boy, who had carried me all this way and didn't even know where he was going! How did he…? Just wow.

"Um, actually I don't have a name like that,"

"We'll you should pick one."

I turned my head to stare at Fang. The rest of the flock chorused agreement. I tried to think of a name that fit me. Everyone at the school had called me 4 or subject 04 except…there had been a cleaning lady who had sometimes smuggled me extra food. She would always talk to me so kindly and treat me well. She had once called me miki which meant small in Inupiaq. I chuckled, I was small for my age, barely taller than Nudge who was three years younger.

"Miki. I want my name to be Miki."

"Miki…That's so cute! What does it mean?" (Nudge)

"It means small. A kind care taker called me it often and I believe it fits me well."

"it really does fit you."

I turned to Fang who ruffled my hair. I gave him a stern look and fixed my hair then smiled at the group. I had a name. I was no longer a number but a real person with a name, Miki.

The flock sat around and talked until the sun began to set. Everyone seemed so happy, even Fang who did not say much. Iggy always seemed to have a sarcastic comment that would make me laugh along with Nudge always so bubbly and Gazzy was pretty funny. It felt like I had a family and as I lay down to sleep I felt content and as though a large weight had been lifted off my back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I found the name off some naming website so I don't actually know anything bout being Inupiaq or speaking it. I just thought it was cute. So anyway! I hope you enjoyed and if anyone was OOC please tell me so R&R!**


	4. Fang I

**A/N: So this chapter is um…just ya please read and if anyone is OOC please tell me. :S and if you've ever read any of my stories you'll know I always have a point to things (we'll usually) so bear with me! :D**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own this series so please don't sue me!**

* * *

><p>I stretched my arms high above my head and yawned. Staring up at the dark sky, glimmering with little stars, I smiled. Having never been someone who slept well, I pulled on my sweater on and silently slipped from between Max and Nudge. I snuck between the trees letting my bare feet brush against the grass. I followed the shimmering lights until I reached the river, the moon was glowing off its clear surface. I ran forward placing my feet into the cool water letting out a content sigh. Wriggling my toes I could feel the water tickling my feet. I sat back on the bank and hummed softly staring up at the stars.<p>

"It's pretty isn't it?"

I practically jumped out of my skin. I flew to my feet and spun around to see Fang standing casually behind me. He was so silent I didn't even hear him come up behind me. He stepped into the water next to me. I could feel his soft, black feathers brush my skin he was standing so close. He was wearing dark plaid shorts and a sweater thrown over. I breathed out slowly and shuffled back to the bank. Pulling my knees up to my chest, I could feel Fang sit next to me.

"It really is beautiful."

"Yes in times like this, I'm glad the flock is together."

"Yeah."

"And I'm happy you joined the flock also."

I jumped a little at his words. I turned to stare wide eyed at him. He was looking back at me with kind brown eyes. He put an arm around me and pulled me into a tight hug by his side. I sat there speechless letting the heat from him warm my chilled body.

"You don't have to be guarded or hide in your ball around us. Were your family now."

"I know that. I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

I un-curled from my protective ball and laid my head on his shoulder. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, turning the water a gleaming orange mixed with pink. It was all like a dream. So perfect these people, this place, this moment. I couldn't help but smile. Standing, I waded into the stream. I turned to Fang and stuck out my tongue. He gave me a confused look as I bent in the stream. Then in one swift motion I took the water and splashed him. He stared down at himself then a sneaky smile came over his face. He jumped up wings partly opened and splashed me with a giant wave. When I attacked him again he shielded himself with his massive wings.

"No fair!"

"Is too!"

"Meanie."

I stuck out my tongue again and started running through the water splashing around as he sent another wave my way. I was trying, and failing to avoid his attacks while getting a few of my own in. We were becoming thoroughly soaked now.

"Hey were going… What's going on?"

"Fang was just kicking my butt in a water fight. What is it Nudge?"

"Breakfast time."

"Yummy!"

* * *

><p>After we had breakfasted on some bread, juice and some sort of meat (I did not want to know where they had gotten the meat) we started to prepare for the journey. There was a city nearby where we going to find a place to stay. I was extremely excited so I hurried off to help Fang look for some supplies. We carried everyone's water bottles over to the stream and filled them up. Fang didn't say much but it was comforting having him around. We were walking back through the trees when we heard a loud explosion. We looked at each other then sprinted back to the clearing. Once there I saw Gazzy and Iggy bleeding from their arms and holding in screams of pain. In between them were pieces of metal all strewn about. I ran over to Gazzy and inspected his arms, holding them gently in my hands.<p>

" They aren't bad, only minor scrapes and bruises. Max get some bandages and cleaning them would be a good idea. They'll heal quickly there's just a bit of blood."

I sprinted over to Iggy who was on my left. Unlike Gazzy, his arms had burns on them, one long gash ran up his left arm and other deep cuts were over his arms. His hands weren't as bad with only a few scrapes and cuts.

" Angel I need gauze, bandages, I saw some aloe plants over there and a wash cloth, bring them to the river."

I gently helped Iggy up and lead him to the stream. He hesitated when I tried to put his arms in the water but eventually allowed me to soak them. Angel came with all the stuff I had asked for and I began to clean his wounds with the cloth. I could feel his muscles tense under my touch.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little but I can take it."

"That's good at least. The gash on your arm is deep so be careful. With the aloe the burns should go away soon along with the other scrapes and bruises."

"Good."

"How did this happen?"

"The Gasman and I were making a pipe bomb when something went wrong and it blew."

"We'll next time I suggest being more careful around bombs."

He made a little snorting sound. I know I sound like a nagging mother but he did almost get blown up here. I took some aloe plants and began to squeeze the green sticky nectar from the plant to heal his burns. I could feel him shiver under my touch. As I started wrapping his arms I began to sing a soft tune. I hadn't expected anything to happen really, only right in front of my eyes his wounds were beginning to heal, although ever so slowly but faster than normal. I sat there stunned as a soft voice came in my head.

"Looks like you have some hidden power also, Miki."

"Angel? Where, what, how are you doing this!"

"Angel can read people's minds and talk to them. She's telepathic."

I stared stunned at Iggy. In my head Angel was giggling. It somewhat annoyed me that she could read my mind and no one had thought to tell me this detail. Also what did she mean by 'hidden power?'

"I think you have a power to heal people when you sing or something like that." (Angel)

"It seems to have worked. Iggy's arm looks better now." (Max)

"And they don't hurt as much either." (Iggy)

I just sort of nodded, looking down at my hands. Fang came beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. Sloth like, I stood and made my way back to the bags to finish my packing.

* * *

><p>"I think that's all."<p>

Max said confidently as she looked over the packs. Everything was tucked away safely and everyone fit to fly, even Gazzy and Iggy were stretching out there wings comfortably. I silently slipped away from the group to hide in a thicket of tall oak trees. Removing my sweater I tied it securely around my waist. Taking a deep breath I pictured my wings coming out from my back. The pain hit me hard as I fell to my knees. Trying to hide my grunt of pain I stood extremely slowly. Testing out my wings I admired there colour. They were so dark they seemed to extinguish the sun's light, hints of blues and dark purples that played in its thick feathers. I loved my wings, dark and mysterious yet majestic in their own way. When I emerged from behind the trees I heard a gasp come from the group as they took in the sight of my wings. Iggy not understanding why everyone had stopped talking asked.

"Why did everyone stop moving?"

"Miki's wings are even darker then Fangs! They look so cool!"

I blushed at Nudge's compliments. I looked up at Fang who gave me a sweet smile. Again, I blushed thoroughly embarrassed now that all the attention was on me. I looked back to Max who gave me a kind look then ran gracefully leaping into the air. The others soon followed her until I was left on the ground with Iggy.

"So I won't be carrying you this time?"

"Nope. Got my wings working just fine now."

"We'll that's good because you were heavy."

He smiled and winked showing that he was teasing then leapt into the air. Laughing I followed quickly catching up and flying beside Fang. Feeling the air once again was a relief and I twirled in the wind I was so happy. The flock and I flew on towards the city new hopes awaited us and hopefully some peace and quiet…at least for a little while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok I know no MAJOR action this one but jeesh its hard writing action scenes! SO any comments or something of the like please review and new chapter up soon! WITH ACTION AND SOME SORT OF POINT TO IT! (I hope… cuz I never know what im going to write until I do.) :p**


	5. Fang II

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride series.**

**A/N: Ok so most of you might be confused by the whole 'Fang' chapters. We'll this IS an IggyxOC fanfiction just wait and see.**

* * *

><p>I strode a little ways away from the group. The sun was setting behind the tall buildings of the city. The flock had settled in a park for tonight, with tall weeping willows, oak trees and maples. I had walked behind a tree shrieking as my wings re-entered my back. Blood lightly dripped down it and I felt cool fingers on my spine. I turned to stare up at Iggy.<p>

"Are you okay?"

"Does it look like it?"

"I don't know I'm blind."

I shut my mouth. _How could I say something so stupid? _I could feel him supporting me on each arm as I stood. I wavered a bit and held me steady. I spun and bowed slightly to him seeing a slight smile on his face.

"To answer your question, I'm fine. Totally used to it by now."

"Well that's good. Are you bleeding?"

"It'll stop soon enough."

I took his hand as I had seen Max do and lightly placed them on my lips so he knew I was smiling. Nodding he began to walk towards the tree, me trailing a little ways behind. We reached the tall maple and I hopped up climbing until I reached everyone else up in the high branches. Soon all I could hear was the calm breathing of the flock as I stared up into the sky. The stars weren't a bright here and I could still hear the sounds of the city not far off. Even with the school and all my fears far away I still couldn't shake this awful feeling.

Without disturbing anyone I clambered to a lower branch where I could see the entire park. It was nice, with a large fountain in the middle and tame grass.

"It almost seems like your part night-owl."

I made a small 'eep' sound as Fang spoke. He crouched down next to me on a neighboring branch and smiled. He was in an oddly humorous mood compared to the flight with the flock.

"So why are you up?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I woke because you came down."

"I didn't wake anyone else up."

"All the same, why?"

I sighed and looked down at my hands. _Why wasn't I sleeping? I mean I'm exhausted so what the heck! _I shrugged my shoulders and twirled a purple streak between my fingers.

"You ever have feelings of foreboding?"

"Yes."

"Well that's why."

He turned looking thoughtfully as if contemplating what to do with me. I continued twirling the lock of hair and bit my lower lip n concentration. I peered through the darkness searching for anything that seemed…off. Then I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders and pull me closer. I found my head resting on Fang's lap staring up at him completely dumbfounded.

"Try to sleep. I'll be right here."

So with that I closed my eyes and let the feeling of Fang stroking my hair lull me to sleep.

* * *

><p>We were all walking down a busy street of the city. I was happily skipping holding hands with Angel. The day was bright and hot, it seemed as though everyone was smiling.<p>

"Ooh! Max can we get some icecream?"

"I don't see why not."

Angel pulled me to a man standing behind a counter with tubs of different colored stuff. I stood to the back of the group as the others ordered. Fang was just in front of me so I tapped him on the shoulder.

"What's good here?"

"You have to try the chocolate."

When I got to the counter I asked the man politely for some and he handed me a cone with a brown scoop on it. I half-skipped over to the table with the others. Fang and I had gotten chocolate, Max strawberry, Iggy and Gazzy cookie dough, Nudge vanilla and Angel got bubble gum. I took a hesitant lick and smiled as I tasted it. It was cold yet tasted extremely rich and delicious. I took a bite and everyone began to chuckle. Fang took a napkin and wiped my nose lightly. I blushed.

"Thanks."

"No problem, just slow down before you get brain freeze."

I smiled and finished my icecream. We spent the rest of the day walking around and enjoying the hot day. The sun was setting as we returned to the park and the giant tree to spend the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OK! So I can't remember if they actually did eat icecream in the book but wtv I love the idea of icecream. SO please R&R!**


	6. Attack I

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride series.**

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter please R&R!**

* * *

><p>For once I was in a deep sleep curled into a tight ball on the soft leaves of the tree when I started to wake. I heard growling and snapped fully awake. Clawing at my feet was a half morphed eraser, its teeth elongated and fur covering human hands. I shrieked, screaming bloody murder as I kicked at it, landing a powerful strike on its face. As it fell it grasped my ankle and dragged me with it. I hit the ground hard pain shooting up my back. The eraser was on top of me, pinning my arms by my head and snapping at my face. A roar of rage made the eraser look up as Fang attacked it. It flew off me and I crouched barely registering the pain of my wings coming free. I jumped into the air then heard a shriek. Staring down I saw Angel getting attacked by two erasers. Spiraling down I kicked on in the face, someone had taken care of the other. I grabbed Angel and tossed her into the air, I soon followed. Barely a few feet above the ground I felt claws rip into my left arm, near the shoulder. I dropped, falling to my knees arm bleeding. The erasers surrounded me and I looked up to the concerned faces of the flock.<p>

"GO! I'll be okay just keep going!"

I began to let tears fall down my cheek and loud sops rake my body. As the erasers began to morph back to their human form I smirked and launched into the air. I saw Iggy by the light of the moon, he seemed hurt and was falling behind the others. Shooting through the air I grabbed his hand and began leading him forward.

"It's Miki. Come on Iggy you can do it just flap."

He gritted his teeth and flew faster. A loud bang rang through the air and a sickening sharp pain shot through my body from my leg. I bit my lip trying to keep back the very real tears as I lead Iggy.

"Miki! Are you shot!"

"Just keep going were almost with the others."

"Miki, I'm going to get you out of this."

"You had better!"

I could see the flock just ahead then a horrifying sight made me almost stop. A helicopter full of erasers pulled in the space between us and the rest of the flock. They shot something and a large explosion knocked us from the air. Arms wrapped around me as we fell and I could feel Iggy press me to his chest. Then we crashed into the ground me landing on Iggy then rolling out of his arms. Coughing, I stared up at the sky, we had fallen in some canyon and I couldn't even see any erasers. I turned my head to Iggy's motionless body. I bit back a cry as I crawled over using my good leg and arms. Once I reached him I placed my head on his chest hearing the steady pounding of his heart. I let out a sigh of relief then I thought of something much worse. _Could he be in a coma? _I started shaking his shoulders tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Iggy! Please wake up! Please? Come on, you have to! You promised to get me out of here. Please, Iggy PLEASE!"

Crawling over I placed my hand on his cheek wiping the tear that had fallen there. Then his eyes shifted and opened. Those beautiful blue eyes stared into mine. I hugged him tightly, crying into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and squeezed ever so lightly.

"Miki, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"Don't you ever do that to me again."

"Do what?"

"Make me worry that you're dead! Why did you do that as we fell? Why!"

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt."

"Idiot, if you die who's going to get me out of here?"

He chuckled then winced. I looked up his face was contorted in pain. I immediately set to work. I couldn't feel anything broken only his ribs were terribly bruised and his wings were crushed pretty bad. I sat him up and tried to un-crumple his wings so that they may heal better then blushed.

"Um…you need to take off your shirt so I can see why you're bleeding."

He removed his shirt and I could see where his wings met his back, a giant wound bleeding heavily. I took his sweater and tore some strips and used them the block the blood. I crawled over to his front and blushed as I saw his muscles, which were usually hidden by his shirt. When I looked up I saw a blush on his face as well.

"Um…uh… here lay down it should help. CAREFUL! Your wing."

He finally lay down with some difficulty. Once he was settled I sat and stared at my leg. Wincing as I removed the bullet that had just barely entered my skin. With some extra strips I tied it around my leg and arm and got my wings in some sort of order before having them return into my body.

"It really does hurt, when you do that."

*huff* "Not really, it's normal."

"Don't pretend, I'm blind not stupid. I can hear you trying to keep back tears each time."

I cursed myself silently then lay down about a foot away wrapped in my thin sweater. It was cold and I began to shiver. _Stupid erasers. _

"Would you stop shivering and come here?"

Uncertainly, I shuffled over and lay next to him. He sighed and wrapped an arm around me much like Fang had, and placed my head on his shoulder. He then took his wing and wrapped it around us like a soft blanket. It was so warm and safe I couldn't help but smile as I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok so Iggy came to save the day yippy! Please R&R!**


	7. Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride okey-dokey?**

**A/N: I don't really have much to say about this only that I'm sorry**  
><strong>for not updating in a while we have a math competition soon! (Yes I go<strong>  
><strong>to a nerd school)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey Miki wake up."<p>

I groaned as I was shaken awake. I opened my eyes to a drizzling,  
>cold, dark morning and Iggy shaking me awake. Sitting up I rubbed my<br>eyes and looked around the canyon. There wasn't any greenery or even  
>water, just dirt and rocks. Then my stomach growled and I practically<br>yelled in frustration.

"Come on let's find some food."

"In a sec. Turn around."

He did and I checked the bandage on his back. It was soaked through  
>with blood but when I removed it I could only see shallow cuts where<br>there had once been gaping wounds. I smiled and checked my own wounds  
>which were no more than light pink lines on my arm and leg. With that<br>I stood brushing the dirt off my shorts and reaching a hand down to  
>Iggy. He took it and I helped him to his feet. Walking for a bit we<br>discovered a foot path. We followed it, not talking much, until we  
>reached a small town. I reached into my pocket for the money Max made<br>everyone carry. I motioned for Iggy to stay in a small alley then  
>walked into a small boutique. There was a woman with red curly hair<br>standing behind the counter. I walked over to the male section of the  
>store.<p>

"Can I help you?"

"Oh, um yes. I am looking for a sweater for my friend."

"Oh! We'll here are some. What style does your friend like?"

"I'm not really sure but it has to be really big."

"Then we have these selections."

She held out three sweaters; one blue, one black with a skull and  
>dagger and a pink one. I pointed to the blue one. Even though Iggy's<br>blind I'm sure he wouldn't appreciate me getting him a pink sweater.  
>We walked to the cash and I paid for it. As I was walking out I bashed<br>into a group of boys entering the shop.

"Oops. I'm sorry!"

"Hey it's alright babe."

I kept my head down hustling out of the store until I reached Iggy. He  
>emerged from behind some boxes and I handed him the sweater. He took<br>it and thankfully it hid his wings nicely. With that settled I took  
>his arm and walked out onto the street. There was a nice café on the<br>corner where we ate breakfast. I nibbled on my croissant as we talked.

"How are we going to find the flock?"

"They'll probably swoop back to look for us."

"But what if there are erasers waiting!"

"They can handle themselves. One thing, for sure though, they aren't  
>just going to leave us here."<p>

"Then we should find a place to stay until then."

He nodded and we paid. It was starting to get dark as we walked down  
>the street, every so often Iggy would ask if I had found a place in<br>which my reply would be 'no.' We kept walking down the street as it  
>slowly emptied of people. Suddenly Iggy grabbed my arm.<p>

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"Run!"

"What?"

"Run!"

We started running, holding his hand I looked around for erasers as I  
>ran down one street after another. We turned down an alley with a dead<br>end. I swore turning around hands balled into fists. I heard Iggy  
>breathing heavily beside me.<p>

"I think we lost them."

"Hey look it's the babe from before."

I spun to face not erasers, but the guys from the boutique holding  
>guns in their hands. I heard two more step out behind us blocking our<br>escape route. Iggy leaned closer and whispered.

"Who is it?"

"Gang. Five of 'em. Guns all of them."

He cursed under his breath and stood up straighter. One chuckled and  
>stepped forward. He was clearly showing the gun off as he spoke.<p>

"Hey babe, why don't you come with us? We'll have a good time."

He chuckled as I shivered. He wasn't particularly scary, but the gun  
>he held was. I kept my gaze fixed on it as he pointed at me. I<br>stiffened.

"Now be a good little girl and walk away from that boy and come with us."

"Ha! As if she would go with you guys waving a gun around!"

I stared gawking up at Iggy who had come to stand next to me. His  
>voice was almost kind but the look he gave was enough to scare any man<br>who valued his life to run. I looked back to the leader who was  
>clearly taken aback, standing there slack jawed.<p>

"And I'm not dumb enough to let her go with you."

"Oh yeah? What's a skinny-

He was cut off mid sentence as Iggy ran forward landing a hard punch  
>on his face. He grabbed the gun and threw it behind him. I caught it<br>and shot the two behind me.  
>I looked back; Iggy was attacking one of the last two standing members<br>as I saw the other raise his gun. I ran forward jumping onto his back  
>monkey style which made him fall forward and using the hilt of the<br>gun, smashed him on the head. Blood flew up hitting my face. As I  
>stood I felt my knees get weaker and I almost fell over.<p>

"Looks like the little bird doesn't like blood."

I heard the horrible click of a gun behind me. Turning slowly, I faced  
>two erasers. Guns held at the ready. My heart stopped as I stared into<br>their red eyes. Then I was wrenched into the air as Iggy grabbed me.

"Left!"

*Bang! Bang! Bang!*

"Right! Left! Up!"

Iggy followed my directions and we were soon far from the alley and  
>crash landing on a rooftop. We sat back and sighed. I crawled over to<br>Iggy and gave him a quick hug. Pulling away I looked at him.

"Thank-you, for saving me…again."

"It's nothing. I'm sorry."

"Huh? Why?"

"If only I could see I might have avoided all this."

"No! You were the one who warned me about the erasers and I was the  
>one who ran into that alley!"<p>

"All the same if only I could see…"

"Then it wouldn't have changed this moment. You ran blindly in front  
>of a gun for me, you saved me back at the school and when we fell.<br>Iggy, your amazing no matter if you're a blind, mutant bird-boy your  
>still the bravest person I know. I'm glad you're with me now."<p>

I blushed as he stared at me. The look of gratitude he gave me made my  
>heart melt. Then he hugged me, I could hear him trying to keep back<br>tears. I returned his hug happy that he was safe and didn't get shot  
>or kidnapped or killed or-<p>

"Thanks Miki."

Iggy laid down and turned the other way. I lifted my hand to my lips  
>which he had just kissed. I smiled moving closer to top him on the<br>shoulder. He rolled over a blush still playing on his cheeks.

"Iggy, I'm cold."

He smiled and moved over slightly. I laid my head on his chest and  
>snuggled closer. He draped him arm over me drawing circles on my back<br>while I dozed off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay so I finally finished it! I hope you like please R&R! Oh and  
>tell me if anyone is OOC cuz I'm not 100% sure about this. :D<strong>


	8. Capture I

**Disclaimer: I still don't have claims to this so don't harass me bout it!**

**A/N: Ya I've been finished this chapter for a while but kinda forgot to upload it sorry. ^.^' Good news is that I'm almost finished the next so stay tuned! :D**

* * *

><p>I stretched my arms high above my head then smiled glancing down at Iggy, sleeping calmly beside me. I kissed him gently on the forehead then walked to the side of the building clambering down the rust ladder. I smashed the window of the door and unlatched the lock. Slipping inside I quickly made my way through the halls until I reached the kitchen. Grabbing a couple of bags of chips and munchies I managed to carry an entire jug of juice back up to the roof. Iggy was sitting up, gazing around sleepily.<p>

"I brought food!"

"Great..."

His voice trailed off into a yawn. I chuckled and handed him a bag as I took a chug of juice. Just as I was taking a bite out of a Wagon Wheel I heard a ping-ing sound. I turned and saw a [insert bomb name] rolling around. I launched forward pushing Iggy down under me as it blew. I was coughing, still hearing a high pitched ring in my head. Sharp pain came from my scalp as I was wrenched into the air by my hair. A large eraser held me at eye level, feet dangling. He sneered as he whipped me almost over the edge. I got to my knees before being forced to the ground again. My nose was bleeding and I ached all over but that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was watching Iggy getting attacked by three erasers. His eye was blue and puffy; blood fell from his mouth as he was kicked.

"It hurts to watch, doesn't it little bird?"

I stood, slowly and unsteadily glaring at the wolf girl. She was smiling, a sick, greedy smile. I chuckled; a drop of blood fell from my lip.

"If it hurts for you to watch why don't I just rip your eyes out?"

I lunged forward hitting her right in the cheek. She stumbled back which gave me enough time to land a hard kick in her gut. She fell off the side of the building. I turned and had my arm wrenched behind my back and legs dangling. I was facing Iggy. An eraser walked up to me dragging one furry hand across my stomach. I could feel his claws against my skin and shivered.

"Hey chicken boy, too bad you can't see what beautiful prey I have."

He grabbed my face hard squishing my cheeks together and puffing out my lips. I could see Iggy struggling behind him. He was starting to crush my face and I kicked out. He actually chuckled as he let go of me. I glared menacingly at him.

"Feisty. I like that. Cute and lively."

"You touch her I swear I'll send you to a very unpleasant grave."

"Oh really?"

He came closer again this time grabbing me hard around the sides and crushing me. The air wasn't reaching my lungs and I began to gasp, my ribs felt as if they were going to collapse. My vision was getting blurry then he released me. I fell to my knees taking in a deep breath.

"The rest of you take him, leave the girl with me."

Iggy was yelling and cursing insults as his voice faded away with a helicopter. I was taken around the waist and fireman carried to the next helicopter. My ribs were bruised and I was still wheezing. I was chucked into the helicopter and it took off leaving my freedom behind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just quick I wrote this on iPod so please excuse any typos or anything such as. Merci! **


	9. Capture II

**Disclaimer: Ya I still don't own Maximum Ride… I know it's sad. **

**A/N: OK! I am terribly sorry but I re-read my last chapter and noticed I put an [insert bomb name] thingy. We'll um…just goes to show PROOF READ YOUR WORK PEOPLE! So I'm really sorry bout that just picture a smoke bomb or something. :S I am also really sorry for not updating in ages school is well...school.**

* * *

><p>I woke up, aching all over. Squinting into the blazing light of the room I could only make out blurry cabinets and shelves. <em>Iggy…<em> I sat straight bashing my head against the top of the crate. Glaring around the room I finally saw Iggy crouching is his own cage. He gave me a weak smile following the sound of my not so graceful awakening.

"It's a good thing you're hard headed."

Chuckling I felt more light hearted as I studied the latch. A dead bolt and three iron locks, hell. There was a noise coming from the door. I shifted back to the shadows of my cage as three whitecoats and the eraser from before, strolled in. They came to my cage and peered inside.

"Here's Juliette."

I shivered. _What are they talking about? _ The man pulled out some keys and began fiddling with the locks. I braced myself for a fight and a daring escape. Then the eraser stepped forward and all my hopes faded away. His powerful arms reached in and dragged me out. I kicked scratch and screamed but he just laughed and carried me as if I weighed nothing more than a feather. He slammed me down on a metal table. Steel bars held my wrists and my ankles down so that I could not move. A curtain was drawn "separating" me from Iggy but also let the sound pass through perfectly. Struggling desperately against my bonds I turned my face away as they tried putting a mask over my mouth and nose. My head was forced still and once it was strapped on I began to feel faint and soon drifted off.

* * *

><p>Searing pain awoke me. My legs felt as though they were on fire. I screamed and tried to move but the pain only got worse. Then I couldn't feel my legs anymore, they had gone numb. Tears came to my eyes and ran down my cheeks. <em>My legs…<em> Soon the lights above my head moved and the bars released my hands and wrists. Falling numbly into the arms of the eraser, it carried me to my cage and placed me gently inside. I examined my bloodied knees and stitched up legs. The feeling of numbness was leaving, replaced by a strange and unpleasant tingly feeling.

"Miki what happened! Are you okay! What's going on?"

"I… don't know."

Keeping back tears I rolled over on the cold floor. Pressing a hand to my leg I wiped as much blood off as I could. Letting out a slow, unsteady breath I closed my eyes and listening to Iggy's steady breathing fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>3 days later<strong>

Iggy lay exhausted in his cage next to mine. My legs were almost completely healed and I felt much better, although Iggy never told me what would happen to him. He would only ask me to sing for him and hold his hand and I was doing just that when the doors opened. Two whitecoats came in wearing blank expressions.

"Let's go Juliette."

"Why do you call me that?"

My tone was completely void of any emotion. They gave me a shocked look. The woman moved closer and bent to look me in the eye. She brushed a lock of brown hair behind her ear. She looked sadly at me over the brim of thick rimmed glasses before she cleared her throat.

"When you were ten, we were going to perform the final stage of project aviaries 2.0, merging lupus DNA with your human-aviarian bodies. You and nine others were prepared for the procedure, and then Set came in. He took you away to another room…He wanted to do it before the procedure, technically, he saved your life. Their bodies couldn't handle the transformations…So he took you…"

Her voice trailed of

* * *

><p>f. It was as if she was searching for a liable reason for something. <em>Set…he was the eraser that took me into the helicopter! But, what did she mean by "couldn't handle the transformation?" Is that why they all died! <em>A cough interrupted my thoughts. I looked back up to the woman.

"He took you to another room and…had his way with you…"

"What do you mean?"

"He raped you…"

My heart stopped. What seemed like a flood of suppressed memories came forward. Images of his rough hands grabbing me, searing pain, his voice as he…I shut the thoughts out. I felt dead, cold and dirty. I felt like crying yet no tears came. My life had been shattered. I had no more value.

**4 days later**

Blood dripped down my wrists, Iggy was holding them tight. I dropped the shard of metal and it clanged loudly against the floor. The tears froze on my face as I stared at his hands in mine. I had wanted it all to end.

"Miki, don't do this to yourself. I still love you, I'll always love you. Please… you saw the value in me, now see the value that I see, in yourself."

I blinked, tears dripped down my face. _How can he still want me? _Shaking, I dropped my hands giving him a slow nod. Even as he was talking my wounds were beginning to heal. Just when I was feeling better Set walked in. My stomach curled and I felt as though I was going to hurl. He walked straight over to my cage and gave me a sly grin. He kicked Iggy's cage aside then viciously yanked me out of mine. Frantically, I fought putting all my strength into each blow. He just smiled and shook me.

"Calm down my Juliette, I know you're going to enjoy it just like you did the first time."

I screamed and kicked harder. The smile vanished from his lips and he hit me hard. I fell to the ground in front of Iggy. He was desperately trying to force his cage open to no prevail. Set grabbed me hard and threw me over his shoulder and slammed the door shut behind him. The last thing I saw was Iggy's face, red with anger as the door shut behind me.

He carried me down the hall and into a room. It was like a hotel, with a bed and cream coloured walls. He threw me on the red sheets and began unbuttoning his shirt. I tried crawling back but he grabbed my ankle dragging me back. His laugh made my skin crawl as he pinned my hands above my head. He trapped my legs beneath his weight. Gripping both my hands in one of his, the other went down my face to then caress my curves.

"You're so fragile, yet beautiful. You should be grateful that I saved your life then, well now I'm getting my reward. Now and anytime I want it."

He crashed his lips down on mine, roughly forcing them open. His hand disappeared under my shirt and he growled possessively. He took his other hand and pressed it into my back, forcing me to arch into him. Placing butterfly kisses down my neck his hand was trailing further and further down me. I squeaked as he began to pull on my shorts. He became more aroused at my noise and he moved both hands down, bad mistake. I clapped my hands over his ears and he howled leaning back. Up went my knee into his crotch and I leapt off the bed. My legs wobbled then I sprinted down the hall. Doors flew by me as I searched. Finally I found it and burst through. I ran to Iggy's cage, grabbing a wrench on the way. Using all my strength I slammed down on the locks. They broke and he clambered out. He grabbed me up into his arms. I buried my face into his shoulder.

"Are you okay? Please, Please be okay."

"I'm fine. He didn't do anything, but Iggy we have to go."

I lead him as we raced behind the curtain as three erasers and a whitecoat burst through the door. They were searching for us and we had to hide. Searching frantically I only saw the horrible surgery table and cabinets with vials and sharp tools. Suddenly, I was yanked back falling through a metal shoot. I landed with a muffled thud on some sheets. Iggy pulled me into another close hug.

"I'm so sorry."

"Please don't blame yourself; you're the best thing to ever happen to me."

"I promise to protect for as long as I live, he will never lay a hand on you ever again."

I snuggled closer to him. He lay down, taking me with him. We lay there staring up through the laundry chute. I turned over and kissed Iggy. He wrapped his arms around me hugging me close. This is what I wanted, he was the one I wanted, I just wanted him to erase all the bad that had happened and make it all go away. We separated and I lay my head down on his chest as I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nothing against anyone names Set here! I got the name from the Egyptian god Sutekh who slew Osiris so I don't have anything against people named Set here. So please R&R new chapter up soon hopefully.**


	10. Plan

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Maximum Ride**

**A/N: Just a filler chapter…not sure what to do yet I had to post something! So ya please R&R!**

* * *

><p>I stirred as something fell on my head. I opened my eyes and dug my way out of the mountain of bloodied sheets piled on top of me. Iggy pulled on my sleeve and helped me up. Once I was free I lead him to the door of the laundry chute. It was unlocked yet I pressed my ear against the cold steel of the door. Loud voices were coming our way. Shrinking back I pressed myself against Iggy's chest. He wrapped his arms around me holding me close. We remained silent, him pressed closely to the wall behind him, me crouched between his legs his arms wrapped around me. The stench of anesthetics and bloodied linens over powered my sense making my nose itch. I refrained from sneezing, silently praying that they would walk away.<p>

After what seemed like an eternity the voices faded away. Carefully Iggy removed his arms from their death grip around my shoulders. With painfully cautious movements I turned to face him. His eyes gleamed in the dim light.

"What should we do?"

My whisper was barely audible but Iggy cringed slightly. He wrapped his arms around my torso and pulled me into a warm hug. I stared, wide eyed at the wall behind him. His voice broke as he whispered.

"I'm going to keep my promise. No matter what, I'm going to get you out of here."

Tears stung at my eyes and I clung to him tighter. The feeling of truth in his words broke me. He pushed me back wiping away the tears that had fallen on his shirt. He moved to sit up and hit his head. He scrunched up his face and sat back down.

"Do you know where we are?"

I scanned through my memory. When I was young, another boy and I had to fold sheets in the laundry room outside. That was in D wing, first floor. Two floors up is the hall connecting us to C wing. This holds all the supplies which means there would be a loading dock on the underground level with a passage to the metro system. The map I was making in my mind wasn't the most reliable, with bloodied memories littering each pathway, but it was all we had.

"We're in D wing, first floor."

"We need to get to the metro!"

"That's C wing, underground."

"I know…Here's what were going to do."

* * *

><p><em>My breath was coming in quick gasps. In the darkness their eyes twinkled red, searching. A scream resonated in the room. Eyes darting around I sprinted forward. A sharp pain shot through my head and I cried out.<em>

"_Run!"_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The end of this chapter. ^.^ Please R&R next chapter up veryyy soon! (I hope)**


	11. Escape

**Disclaimer: Me owns very little in this world. Maximum Ride is another one of those things I don't own.**

**A/N: OKAY! I hope this story ends on its sort of pre-determined chapter length. (As in I don't want to write more than 14 chapters) So ya if anyone's OOC plz tell me!**

* * *

><p>We crawled through the freezing air ducts. I was glancing through each little grate looking for the right room. Iggy was following closely behind me, trying to maneuver with his giant wings. A thump, I stopped and stared down into the grate beneath me. Set was yelling under me at two other erasers. My heart stopped and I stared. His eyes shot up at my gasp and his gaze met mine. I froze, mind reeling! His gaze fell back to his companions. He barked at them and they left to look in…D wing. I crawled forward and smashing down in the supply closet. Iggy landed next to me with a soft thud. Peeking through the door I didn't see anyone. I sprinted forward the world turned into a blur and in a span of less than a second I was at the door 100 meters away. I spun back to stare at Iggy. He in turn was gawking around clearly freaking on the inside.<p>

_Did I just run that fast?_

I stared at my legs, they were still decorated with light pink scars. Sprinting forward I felt a rush in my heart and a smile played on my lips. Grabbing Iggy`s hand I jogged back down the hall. We turned one corner after another until we reached the loading gate. Guards, as I expected. I tapped Iggy`s hand three times, paused and then twice more signaling three human and two eraser guards. He nodded as I stepped back. I bit my lip as my wings tore from my back. I took a mental note to repay Nudge for her shirts. Slowly I stepped into the clear space behind the guards Iggy at my side.

"Hey! Mutt!'

They all turned. I jumped high and flew forward grabbing the unsuspecting eraser by the throat. I clawed my arm and I yelped. Flying down I smashed its head onto the ground. I heard a snap and it lay motionless. A click of a gun I looked up to face the barrel of a shotgun aimed right at me. I flinched as a shot resounded. Iggy stood behind the man, gun in hand, man on floor. I chuckled and stood with him. We were sprinting past hoards of stacked boxes and packages when the lights went out.

"Time to play."

* * *

><p>My breath was coming in quick gasps. In the darkness their eyes twinkled red, searching. A scream resonated in the room. Eyes darting around I sprinted forward. A sharp pain shot through my head and I cried out.<p>

"Run!"

"What?"

"I'm right behind you 30ft forward then up 80°"

Iggy shot forward then up and out of the loading dock. I spun my gaze to Set who glared down at me, murder in his eyes. He slammed a claw down around my neck pinning me to the floor. Gasping I tried clawing or moving. My vision was hazy and my arms fell limp. Air flew into my lungs and I gasped. A piece of paper was thrust into my hands. My hands shook after I read it. Set glared back. I sprinted everything burring around me as Set howled. I stumbled and flew into a wall slamming hard. Arms tugged me up and threw me in the air. My wings flapped, a black beacon against the blazing sun. Iggy flew beside me, he looked pissed.

"You were NOT right behind me."

"But I'm here now right."

"Thanks to me saving your butt."

"and I love you for it."

My smile shook as I looked at the rapidly disappearing school. Then staring over the horizon did a loop and gave a triumphant whoop of joy as we flew further away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: So any comments or concerns?**_


	12. Iggy

**Disclaimer: I do not Own the Maximum Ride series although Miki is an OC so ha!**

**WARNING: By request I was asked to write a Lemon. So basically MATURE CONTENT AHEAD! If you don't like don't read just read the before and after part cuz that's actually important.**

**A/N: Okay so I'm not sure how this is going to go but please R&R because this is my first lemon with a blind person, feedback is nice! And flames will be used to roast marshmallows so there okay too.**

* * *

><p>We flew over a small city, the lights creating glowing snail trails beneath us. My wings brushed against Iggy's and I smiled. Being free, even for a little bit, was amazing. I scanned the ground near a dark patch and saw a house in the middle of the wood. Swooping down I landed next to a sign. <em>Ready to move in house! For sale! Please call 514-283-2739!<em>

"Well that's really nice of them."

Iggy smirked as I walked up to the door. Searching under the welcoming rug a touched a piece of metal. A giant grin plastered onto my face I pulled out the key. Placing it into the key whole, a small click and I opened to a glamorous front parlor.

"I love forgetful people!"

"That's because you are one."

I scowled at Iggy leading him to the kitchen. I could have kissed the person who left the house well stocked with non perishable foods. I cracked open a can of Ravioli and practically inhaled it. Iggy had finished two already and was pulling on my sleeve. With a mouth full of ravioli I looked at him and muttered incoherent jumble.

"I'm sleepy."

I swallowed and jumped up hugging him. The plopped back to the floor and jogged to the stairs. We went up the first step and found lots of rooms but no beds. Then up the next flight of stairs to the third floor, it was one big room. It was furnished with a bed, makeup table and desk with chairs and fluffy looking cushions everywhere. I smiled and turned to look at Iggy. I went up on my toes and kissed him wrapping my arms around his neck.

**START OF LEMON TURN BACK IF UNPREPARED!**

He pressed me up against the wall and our lips crashed together again. His tongue licked my lower lip and I allowed him access. Our tongues danced together somehow he tasted like cinnamon. I giggled and he pulled back. He gave me a puzzled look.

"What?"

"You taste really good."

He smiled and his lips found mine again. I moaned as his hand stroked down my back. I shivered when his hand touched my skin between one of the rips in my shirt. He smiled against my lips and pressed into me harder trapping me between him and the wall. His beautiful blue eyes had gone a shade darker and our breath was coming harder. He bent placing a kiss on my neck and I gasped as his other hand trailed down my side. I grinded my hips into him feeling him get harder. Suddenly he stopped and stepped back. I stood perplexed.

"Iggy-"

"No I don't want to do this to you."

He shook his head and slowly made his way to the door, keeping one hand slightly out in front in his unknown surroundings. It felt like I had been slapped in the face. _Does he no longer want me because of what Set had done!_ Tears stung painfully at my eyes and I sprinted after him putting all the power of my new found speed into it. I caught him easily pushing him against the wall of the hallway. Tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Is that all I am to you now? Another broken reject that you tried to save! Just another mutant freak!"

He stared down shocked at me. I knew he couldn't see me yet I hid my face attempting to stop the onslaught of tears from falling from my eyes. I felt a touch as Iggy wiped away my tears. He took my chin and made me face him. I was still glaring at him.

"I don't think you're another mutant freak. You're like an angel for me. You saw things that no one else cared to look for. You looked past my faults and truly love me. That's why I didn't want to go further."

"What?"

"Miki, I didn't want you to think I'm like those monsters that did that to you. I couldn't bear to lose you."

"Iggy…"

I got up on my tippy toes and pressed my lips to his. He tried to push me away but I put my weight into him. I placed my hands gently on his cheeks. His wonderful blue eyes stared sadly down into my own sapphire ones.

"Iggy you could never hurt me. I didn't want them, I didn't trust them, I didn't love them. I love you Iggy."

His head lifted and he pulled me closer into a tight hug. I squeezed him tighter and adored how he cared so much. He kissed the top of my head and looked at me.

"Please Iggy, erase their touch."

He smiled and followed me into the bedroom. He placed me on four poster bed and crawled over me placing a kiss on my lips. Only this time was different, there was more force, more need. My fingers tangled his strawberry blonde hair and I arched into him. He groaned and trailed his hand lower then paused at the hem of my torn shirt. I groaned and he removed it throwing it to the side. His hands slowly traced circles around my stomach causing me to shiver. My hands went up and under his shirt tracing the lines of his muscles, his breath quickened. His hands found their way to my breasts quickly throwing off my bra. I gasped as he squeezed one of them. I threw off his shirt and kissed his neck, his pace on my chest quickened and I was soon moaning incoherent things. He chuckled and bent down by ear.

"You're making me crazy."

His voice had gone all husky as he kissed me his tongue battling for dominance with mine. I turned him over straddling his hips. I chuckled at his puzzled expression. Slowly I unzipped his pants and took them off revealing a tent. I quickly removed his boxers and gave him an experimental squeeze unsure of myself. He gasped and groaned moving his hips with my hand. I moved it faster enjoying the sounds he was making.

"Mouth…use, your mouth."

I hesitated then moved my mouth over his length. He let out a loud groan as I moved my head up and down. He placed his hands gently on the side of my head, encouraging yet not forcing me to go further. His breath was quicker and he screamed my name. He came in my mouth and I swallowed, scrunching up my face at the taste. I trailed kisses from his stomach until I reached his lips. I snaked my tongue in his mouth. He gave me a cocky smile.

"Damn I taste good."

I squeaked as he flipped over removing my shorts and underwear. His mouth claimed one of my breasts again as he rubbed my clit. I moaned and tangled my hands in his hair. He smirked and put one finger inside pumping it slowly. I moaned and moved against his finger. I gasped out.

"Faster Iggy, Faster!"

He took out his fingers and added a second this time pumping in and out twice as fast. I was wriggling and moaning beneath him overcome with the pleasure he was making me feel. I felt it building in my stomach then he pulled out. I groaned in frustration glaring up at his cocky face. He was sweating and his muscles were clearly shown in front of me. His arousal bumped against my inner thigh and I stared up into his eyes, full of love and trust. He bent and kissed me as I guided him to my entrance. I nodded at his slight hesitation and he thrust in. Pleasure washed through me and I clung to him scratching his back lightly. He pulled out and thrust back in, his pace quickening. His hand reached my chest and squeezed again making me squeak. He chuckled and claimed my lips exploring my mouth. His wings flushed by my sides, tickling me. I soon cried out his name and tightened my legs around his waist. He smirked and kissed my neck. I flipped over positioning myself above him. I lowered myself onto him, moaning loudly he placed his hands on my hips. He guided me as I rode him; every time I came down he would moan a little louder and thrust into me harder. Soon I felt it building up again and I thrust down once more this time feeling his release.

"Miki!"

"Iggy!"

My wings came free and I screeched a little at the unwelcome feeling, yet it did not hurt like usual. I climbed off him and he grabbed me and pulled me down into a warm embrace. Our wings brushed each other and I enjoyed the picture they made. Then I looked down to Iggy, he was covered with a light layer of sweat and his blonde hair was a mess. Even with all that I couldn't picture him looking any more perfect. My heart fluttered as he kissed my cheek.

**END OF LEMON!**

"I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"and I'm the luckiest girl."

"I doubt-"

I interrupted his rant with a kiss. When we broke away he pulled me into a hug by his chest. I listened to his heart beating steadily. _I love you more than anything else Iggy._

"You're so small and yet so strong."

"and your blind and yet so amazing."

"and you have the kindest heart."

"and you have the biggest heart."

"I'm not going to win this am I?"

"Nope!"

He rolled over onto his back and I cuddled up next to him. He traced circles under my wings and giggled. I bent and pulled the covers up and over us. Soon Iggy had fallen asleep, breathing evenly beside me. The moon shone in illuminating his handsome face. I sighed and stood from the bed, pulling on my shorts and throwing his jacket over my shoulders. I crouched in the window sill and jumped out letting the wind catch my wings. I circled over head and landed in a clearing. Soon Set appeared still in human form.

"So you did it?"

"I left if that's what you mean."

He growled and ran forward. I let him grab my throat and slam me against a tree. I glared at him as his face began to morph. Then he stopped and let me down. I fell to my knees trying not to show I had been scared. He turned his back to me.

"Hurry, you're lucky I gave you one night. Now come back to where you belong."

"Yes master."

I stood my legs shacking. Then I stopped and wiped the tear that had fallen down my cheek. I stumble forward trying to keep myself from running, escaping from my fate.

_I'm so sorry Iggy. Please find it in you to forgive me._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I hope you enjoyed plz R&R! any complaints comments or concerns are also loved to make my stories better!**


	13. Attack II

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

**A/N: I love CNBlue… okay besides that I love ya'll comments! So say stuff I have no idea if I'm doing something wrong and flames are welcome! They make candles pretty so I welcome them!**

* * *

><p>I stared up at the sky. A single cloud floated by the barred window. A hop, skip and I fluttered up to the window clinging to its cold metal. Reaching a hand through I felt a cool breeze tickle my fingers. I shy smile danced on my lips. I would give anything to be in the air again, with Nudge babbling next to me and Max being the comforting sister and Iggy…just having Iggy near again would make my life. With a sigh I dropped down on the silken sheets and overly puffy pillows.<p>

"I did it to keep him safe. They'll leave him alone now. They only want me to make those stupid aviarian-loupin experiments! Iggy should never be a part of this… If this is what I need to do to keep my family safe then that's what I'll do."

Just as I said it the door clanked open. Black eyes rested on me. I felt self conscious as he stared. Pulling what little blankets I could to cover myself. When I got here they had removed all my torn clothes leaving me in only my undergarments and incredibly vulnerable. He bent and crawled over to where I was crouched. Set sat, just looking at me. My back against the wall and his enormous frame blocking my view of everything I felt like a small mouse in a trap. He reached a hand out stroking my cheek and along my collar bone. His hand trailed down to caress my spine sending unwanted shivers along my arm. My eyes glue to the floor I prayed for it all to be over soon then he spoke.

"I don't want you to be afraid of me."

"Set, it's kind of hard after what you've done."

"But, Miki is it?"

"Yeah…"

"We're going to start a family."

I nodded my lips pressed tightly together. He was right, I was going to have his children. The whitecoats promised to leave my family alone if I did this. They wanted mutant hybrids and I wanted my family to be safe. A tear escaped and slid down my cheek. Rough lips pressed into my cheek, hands brushed against my stomach. They forced me down onto the sheets. His lips claimed mine forcefully forcing his tongue into my mouth and his hands touching my body. I squirmed and whimpered against his lips as his claws grazed my back leaving shallow cuts.

"I let you have your moment with bird boy, now your mine."

I cried out as he bit my neck hard. His eyes met mine, blood running down his face and onto my stomach. He flipped me over and I buried my face into the sheets as he fumbled with his belt buckle. Blood stained the sheets and salty tears wet the pillows. He bent near my ear, he was panting and his breath was musty.

"If bird boy could see me now OH WAIT! He can't even see you."

I sobbed gripping at the sheets. I heard him chuckle and pull my hair away from my face. He placed a sloppy kiss on my cheek. I moved to wipe it away but he held my hands out in front of me. He leaned back again then I heard a cry of rage. I stared of to see Iggy.

"GET DOWN!"

I flattened myself against the sheets as a loud explosion sent the bars flying in all directions. Set cried out enraged and a group of erasers burst through the doors. Iggy hit the ground next to me and slammed his foot into Set's stomach and he growled. More bodies flew in and I stared incredulously at the flock. Max, Fang, Gazzy, Nudge even Angel! I hopped up landing a hard punch on one of the erasers faces hearing a crack. I jumped back placing my legs on the wall and launching forward tackling one who was attacking Nudge. It growled and sliced my arm leaving a deep gash. I hissed and took a pillow. Placing both my knees on its arm I smothered the eraser. It kicked and tried to move but I wouldn't budge. I stayed there until it stopped moving. With a sigh I stood and was smacked over the head. My vision went fuzzy and I stared up at a bleeding, raging Set. His claws and fangs were extended and he was glaring at me. His hands grasped my neck and brought me up against the wall. I didn't scream, even as I felt the pain in my lungs. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing me scared. His eyes, beady and black glared with all the rage in the world then fear. His hands released me and I saw dark blood dripping from his chest. He stared at me as he went from shock to nothing. The life just faded from him. Iggy stumbled forward and I caught him in a hug. I was shaking and crying like a little girl into his arms. I reached up and kissed him, his cheeks, his hands. I couldn't believe he was here. Fang came and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hate to break this up but we got to go, now."

I nodded and stared at the deep gashes down my spine. I knew I couldn't fly, not only for the wounds but also being cooped up in such a small space. I stared at Iggy then walked over to Fang. He stared completely confused at me.

"I can't fly and Iggy can't carry me out of here."

He nodded and gathered me up to his arms. He jumped and flew out into the sky. The sun heated my face and I gave a triumphant shout. Tears kept falling from my eyes but this time was for my family being safe and together as a whole. We flew for a few hours then landed it a clearing surrounded by tall pine trees. Angel jumped into my arms and Nudge hugged my waist. Angel brought her mouth up to my ear and whispered.

"I could read your mind before we reached you. I know how scared you were."

"I'm just happy to be back where I belong, with my family."

I flatted some lose hairs behind her ear and turned to Max, Fang, Gazzy and Iggy. A huge smile appeared over my face. If I had any tears left I'm sure I would be blubbering right now.

"I'm home."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So ya there was no actual Lemon here! :O So yes please R&R because there is only one chapter left! I'll take suggestions just PM me and ya. Comments question or concerns?**


	14. Iggy 4evaaa

**Disclaimer: Its been 14 chapters can we establish that I do not own this already!**

**A/N: Last chapter! So everyone who's actually read ti'll the end thanks sooo much! So ya hope this ends it on a good note and hopefully makes it good!**

* * *

><p>I spun, taking in my ghostly reflection in the water. My eyes were the same pale blue, my hair was still golden with vibrant streaks of violet. My petite body still seemed fragile as ever. My wings spread majestically by my sides. I looked the same but I wasn't the little scared girl who cowered in a cage. My eyes no longer had that haunted look in them and I was no longer concave and malnourished. I no longer looked shrivelled and scared.<p>

My hand twisted in the light fabric of the dress. Like my wings it was black and flowed nicely in the wind. Of course Nudge had picked it out for me, not a practical pair of shorts and t-shirt. Nope a dress. I sighed and turned away from my reflection. In the camp Gazzy was mimicking someone as Nudge laughed and gave him a high five. Angel was hand brushing Total's fur near the fire. Her adorable face was decorated with a smile. Strolling through the small woods I barely noticed Max leaning against a tree. Her wings fanned her sides and her hair fell loosely.

_Lucky girl gets to wear pants._

A dark figure emerged from the brush. Fang stood smiling in front of Max. He bent and pressed his lips to hers. A huge giddy smile appeared on my face. In a flash I was about a mile away giggling and jumping around like a school girl. I stomped my feet rapidly and hopped a few times. I fell back into the soft grass of the field.

"is it weird that I'm this happy for them?"

"Not at all babe."

I sat up as Iggy flew down to meet me. A giant smile was plastered to his face. He took me into a warm hug and I revelled in the moment.

"How did you find me?"

"You may be small but you are anything but quiet and you talk a lot."

I chuckled blushing a deep red. Laying back down in the soft grass. I put a hand on Iggy's chest feeling his heart beat.

"You kept your promise"

"Hmm?"

"You said you'd get me out of there and you did."

He let out a sigh and pulled me up so that I looked at him. He was frowning slightly and had a serious look in his eyes. Biting my lower lip I wondered what I did wrong.

"I'll always get you out of danger Miki. No matter what it takes I'll protect you. I love you more than anything."

"I love you too Iggy."

He pressed his lips to mine, our wings tickled each others. His hands glided over my dress twirling one of its flowing tresses between his fingers. We parted and I stared into his beautiful blue eyes my hand still playing in his golden hair. The moon was just peeking up over the horizon sending blue rays along the field. Iggy touched my cheek and mouth the words _Marry me _and held up a ring made of grass threads with a single purple flower. I blinked away tears and put my finger through the ring.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OKAY so here it is… yes the ending is cheesy but I had help with the idea *shifty eyes*. So ya if you think it's over the top or anything please R&R! Comments are lovely!**


End file.
